


Surprise Inside

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: What happens when you and your Secret Santa have each other and things take an interesting turn?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can't believe it'as already day number 3! Thanks for all the love on my Scorbus fic! <3 This one was interesting for me to write, but I had fun with it! THIS IS A MATURE STORY! You have been warned.
> 
> Title: Surprise Inside  
> Rating: M  
> Pairing: Blaise and Hermione  
> Summary: What happens when you and your Secret Santa have each other and things take an interesting turn?
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Since they were all staying at 12 Grimmauld Place to celebrate Christmas, the plan was simple. They were going to have a Secret Santa gift exchange. How hard could the execution be? Pick a name out of the hat and spend the week leading up until Christmas writing notes and hiding them around the house for the specific person picked for them to try and guess who got them. Then on Christmas Day, the secrets are revealed as presents are exchanged. The biggest downfall was that it wasn’t just Gryffindors in the house this year.

She couldn’t believe whose name she pulled out of the hat while they were picking their Secret Santas. She had been hoping to get either Harry or Ron. She had been friends with them the longest, and it would be easy to come up with a gift for one of them. Unfortunately, she had never been a lucky person. She had drawn Blaise Zabini. 

_ What do you get one of the best friend of Draco Malfoy for Christmas? _ she pondered. It wasn’t like she could just ask Draco for ideas. That would ruin the whole point of doing a Secret Santa. No one was supposed to know until Christmas morning. So she was stuck using her own imagination and knowledge of Blaise to pick out the perfect gift for him. 

As she thought long and hard about what to get the devilishly attractive young son of a known black widow, she sat down to write her first note to him.

***

_ What do you get a book-worm who you spent most of your life hating for Christmas?  _ Blaise thought to himself as he stared at the piece of paper in his hands. It wasn’t that he really hated her, to be honest, he really fancied her. Especially after the war. Her kindness had been the only reason that he, Draco, and Theo were not spending Christmas alone at Malfoy Manor this year. 

Since arriving at Grimmauld Place, he had noticed quite a bit of sexual tension between himself and Hermione, but neither one had yet to act upon those moments. Every so often, he’d catch her eyeing him up and he figured that she had caught him checking her out from time to time. 

 

Then the perfect idea hit him. A wicked grin grew on his face as he wrote his first note. 

***

His first letter was found pristinely folded and propped up on his pillow. Trying to identify the handwriting would do him absolutely no good because he did not know how any of the people in the house wrote. He might have been able to recognize Draco’s if he had to, only because he had copied off of him for so long. This letter obviously wasn’t from Draco, however. The handwriting was very flowy which was nothing like Draco’s writing. His best guess was that his Secret Santa was feminine. 

_ Blaise,  _

_ What a surprise it was to have pulled your name from the hat! A happy surprise at that.  Your smile is one that draws my attention in and makes me wonder about the thoughts that play inside your head. I do hope you enjoy the games I play this Christmas.  _

_ Your Secret Santa _

***

She found her first note taped in the top corner of the mirror when she stepped out of the shower. She was sure she hadn’t seen it before she got in, which meant whoever her secret Santa was came in here while she was showering. It excited her to know that whomever it was did not fear about getting his or herself caught. Her cheeks blushed as she read what they had written. 

_ Hermione,  _

_ I do hope you are good with your mouth because my present for you will definitely put it to good use. You don’t know me very well, but on Christmas day you’ll know more about me than anyone in this house. I’m also very sure that we’ll have way more fun than anyone else.  _

_ Your Secret Santa _

***

He found his next note taped to the outside of his favorite coffee mug early the next morning. Coffee was the most important part of his day, besides his beauty sleep of course. He wondered if his Secret Santa was also an earlier riser. Luckily for him narrowed down who he thought it could be. Most of the people in the house could sleep until noon. The only other early risers in the house besides himself were Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. He smiled proudly to himself at being able to almost have it figured out by day two.

_ Blaise,  _

_ So as you may have guessed from the hiding place of this note, I’m an earlier riser just like you. I’ll give you a hint as to who I am in your next note if you can answer this riddle correctly by placing the answer on a slip of paper in place of this note.   _

_ Here’s your riddle: What belongs to you, but other people use it more than you do? _

_ Your Clever Secret Santa _

Blaise thought about it for a few seconds and wrote down his best guess for the answer to the riddle. The clue would confirm whether or not he was right or wrong, but having been given a riddle helped to narrow his guess down even more. He smiled wickedly as he realized that this Christmas was going to be a whole lot more fun. Especially if he was right. 

***

She watched proudly as Blaise read his note and respond to the riddle. He was smart, so she figured he would get it right away. She just needed to come up with a clever clue that would both give him a hint and throw him off her tail all at the same time. However, as she thought about it, she decided that it would be best to sneak back up to her bedroom. She didn’t want him to catch her watching. That would just be handing him the answer on a silver platter. 

As she opened the door to her room, she noticed that the top drawer on her dresser was ajar, which was definitely not how she left it this morning. Her eyes popped open wide when she saw a note folded neatly sitting atop of her collection of knickers and bras. 

_ My Sexy Little Mynx,  _

_ My, my, my what an exotic collection of knickers you have in here. I never would have pegged you to own so many emerald colored thongs. Here’s a hint about me. Emerald is my favorite color. Be sure to wear one of these on Christmas. I look forward to removing it later.  _

_ Your Nosy Secret Santa _

She couldn’t believe her eyes as she read through the letter again and again. Each time sending a new jolt of electricity to her core making her weak in the knees. She felt her knickers dampen as her excitement grew deeper. The one thing she knew for sure was that her Secret Santa was one of the three Slytherin males she had invited into the house. Now, she just had to figure out which one. 

***

_ Hermione Granger, Princess of Gryffindor, owns a collection of knickers fit for a Slytherin. Who would have guessed?  _ ran through his head for the twentieth time today. Blaise had been mulling over that thought the entire week as they exchanged Secret Santa notes. Her clue had been less than helpful in narrowing his guess down, until he smelled the sweet aroma of female arousal around the area where his next note had been hidden. Then he knew his Secret Santa was female with a bushy brown hair and brown eyes. He couldn’t wait to find out whether or not the curtains matched the drapes. 

***

Every note from her Secret Santa made her knickers damp and set her vividly creative mind into hyperdrive. His words filled her mind with vivid images of all the things he wanted to do to her body and the things that she wanted to do in turn to his and it would bring her right to the edge every time. One simple touch in just the right spot would undoubtedly send her over.  As she looked at the three guys, she couldn’t find a single objection to having any of them as her Secret Santa. They were all dashingly attractive and from the stories she had heard at Hogwarts, they were all impeccable in bed. Lucky for her, she got to find out who sending her the sexy little notes tomorrow morning. It was finally almost Christmas Day. 

***

It was around nine pm when everyone bid goodnight and had gone off to bed. All exhausted from the activities of a traditional Christmas Eve. Hermione was no different. She had been up early to make the dough for the sugar cookies they had iced after dinner. While she was finishing up her nighttime routine, a note slipped under the door and landed on her foot. Looking down at what had touched her, she picked up the mysterious paper and read what it had to say.

_ Interested in an early Christmas present? Come to the loft at 10 o’clock alone and seal the door after you enter.  _

_ xx _

The excitement grew in her eyes as she read the note every word sending a bolt of electricity to her core and looked at the time. She had a little less than an hour before she would meet her Secret Santa. She looked down at the ratty old pajamas she was wearing and decided she might as well play it up a little for the special occasion. 

She had an inkling suspicion that her Secret Santa was the person whose name she had drwan from the hat, so she decided to wear the Christmas present she had bought for them not that they could actually wear it. She applied a light coat of makeup and just a dab of lip gloss before slipping into the emerald green and silver lingerie that she had picked up the evening before last. 

Slipping her new emerald thong into place over her dampening slit, she opened her door just a crack to see if the hallway was clear and no one would see her nearly naked body as she went to the loft. Upon seeing no one, she quietly slipped out the door and hurried down the hall. She took a deep, calming breath before she climbed up the ladder. 

It was very dark at the top, but she didn’t want to light up the room until she had secured the door. Just in case someone went for a late night stroll downstairs.

“Colloportus,” she whispered softly after she closed the door. As she turned around, she saw a small flicker of light shining over by the window before she heard him speak. 

“Lumos,” he called. Her jaw dropped to the ground when the light revelaed him and every word she ever knew few out of her mind. 

Lying on the lone bed in the loft was Blaise. He was completely naked except for a green and gold ribbon covering his hardening cock. A wicked smile donning his face. 

“Surprise, Hermione. Do you like your gift?” he hummed with his hands presenting the neatly tied bow sitting atop his arousal as he watched her approach the bed slowly. Eyes wide with excitement. Her hands covering her mouth. He couldn’t deny that he was being affected by her outfit of choice for the evening. He wasn’t expecting her to show up wearing his house colors, let alone wearing a very form fitting corset thatthat added to her beauty. He didn’t recognize the thong she had chosen. It must have been something special for her Secret Santa. 

She could only nod her head as she approached the bed. Growing up she may have been one for words, but right now she couldn’t think of any to say. Her eyes never left the bow until she reached the edge of bed, from there she trailed her eyes up from the ribbon towards his face. She licked her lips as her eyes grazed over the outline of his muscles. Every single one of them sharply defined and waiting to be kissed. 

A moment after her breath hitched upon seeing the wicked smile on his face, she was finally able to speak. Her voice gained confidence in her behavior as she said, “Enjoying the view? Or haven’t you figure it out yet?” 

Blaise chuckled, “I had a guess, but the riddle confirmed it. Any chance you’d like to unwrap your present and find the surprise inside?” 

Instead of giving him a verbal answer, Hermione crawled onto the bed in the space between his legs. Her eyes locked on the shiny gold and green target. She already knew what the surprise inside was and she couldn’t wait to take it for a ride. As she crawled slowly towards the bow, she got a brilliantly wicked idea. 

She leaned forward and grabbed ahold of one of the strands of ribbon with her teeth. She closed her eyes as she tugged the ribbon back towards her, only to open them as she leaned in for another strand. She made eye contact with him this time and instead of closing her eyes as she pulled back, she focused solely on him watching her pull back the ribbon back painstakingly slowly with a wicked grin on her face. 

He reached his hand down wrapping his fingers in her hair as she pulled the rest of the ribbon away from his hard cock with her teeth. Only allowing him to feel her breath against his skin. She licked her lips as she felt his hand tighten in her hair. She brought her lips just inches from the head of his cock. The warmth of her breath sent a bolt of pleasure flowing through his body. 

Slowly she took the swollen tip into her mouth and then ran her tongue along its length. A deep moan escaped his lips as she slid her lips over his length. She moaned as she brought her lips back up and then slowly slid back down feeling him harden even more as a result of her teasing. She brought her hand up to cup his balls with the palm of her hand as she continued to increase her pace.

She loved the sensation of his hand in her hair, pulling tightly as she continued to work wonders with her tongue. The deep sound of his voice as he moaned encouraged her to slide him deeper down her throat until she could feel him against the back of her throat and her tongue could just barely flick his balls. 

Suddenly she felt his grip of her hair get tighter as he pulled her and her attention away from his cock. She whimpered at the loss of fullness in her mouth as she looked up at him. He licked his lips, which still bore a wicked grin, before he spoke. 

“I want to unwrap my present now,” he hissed as he moved his hand from her hair down her torso to her waist and helped her climb further up the bed so that they were face to face. His lips crashed into hers forcefully as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He loved the sensation of the silk of her lingerie against his skin, but he couldn’t wait to feel the warmth of her skin against his. He held on tight as he swiftly flipped them over so that he was on top of her. Their tongues wrestling as they moved. 

Pulling away from the kiss, he nibbled on her lip briefly before looking deep in her eyes.. He couldn’t wait to watch her writhe beneath him as he sunk himself into her core as deep as he could. 

“Happy Christmas, Hermione,” he growled as he captured her lips with his once more before he began to tear open his present. 


End file.
